Numb Numb Numb
by District Four
Summary: Get the title? Kind of like "Om nom nom". 'Cause he's Titus, man. Written for District 14's Monthly Prompt: Numbness.


Written for District 14's monthly prompt: Numbness

* * *

><p>The hard, solid snow crunched and crushed under his darting feet. He was panting, tired from the lack of oxygen in this snow, his clear, frosty breath unfolding out in front of him. His cheeks were a rosy red and his hair wet and sweaty from his snow cap. He bore no coat, merely a thin sweater and some long underwear. His face was filled with a craving for something that was inhumane and monstrous.<p>

This was the Hunger Games.

He had gone mad.

Thousands of things were spinning around in his head right now. His vision was a blur. He stopped and sat down for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

_What do to now? Who to eat next?_

He was just a poor, poor boy, driven to madness by the will to survive. That's all he was. Just a poor little boy. . .

He continued to run, bracing the fierce winds and enormous snow fall the Gamemakers had sent. It was bound to be a blizzard. His eyes were red and watery, he couldn't see anything.

So he just ran.

Ran away from it all. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but how could he help himself? He didn't know how!

He had lost his conscience, his care for others, and his toes and fingers were beginning to get numb, just like his heart.

But he couldn't turn back now.

The blizzard didn't let up and he was about to just bury himself in the bitter snow and give up on all of it. Then his foot hit something. He bent down, running his fingers over the familiar substance and he knew what it was.

A body.

They had just been killed, he could tell. He must not have been able to hear the canon over the snowstorm. That gave him time. The hovercrafts wouldn't be able to find the body in this weather.

A grin lit up on his face. He would do just as he had to all the other bodies. The only thing he knew how to in these Games.

But this was wrong! So wrong! There were parts of him yelling 'No! Don't do it!' but then there were the evil demons swirling inside him, their mad voices hissing in his ear, 'Do it. After all, aren't you just a "poor little boy"?

He listened to the evil voices. But he couldn't do it here. Not out in the open. Someone would discover him, surely.

He lifted his weak arms and picked up the girl's- or was it a boy? hard to tell- legs and began dragging her. He was on a slope, and the elevation uphill made him want to scream. He finally just flopped down on the ground. This was good enough- he was concealed.

He began the sick process as he always had. He stripped off the clothes of what was now clearly a small girl, maybe just 14, and then he began with the easiest part to him- her calves.

His strong teeth ripped through her skin, tearing it, and he mumbled over the taste of fresh meat. But then, a voice. A voice from the person he was consuming!

She groaned, and then made an attempt to roll over on her back, only to be stopped by Titus.

"Not so fast, little girl." he had a thick accent, maybe all from Six had it. It was something of a mix from old Russian and Romanian style of speaking.

The girl's head tilted up, as before she was oblivious to the fact that a boy was standing over her. She sat up, prepared to run away, when she saw her leg, the open flesh and blood pouring.

She shrieked like a banshee. The girl made an attempt to get up, but she was weakened by her leg. Titus made a grab at her, missed, and then they both stopped, as they heard- and felt- a rumbling from the Earth.

The girl shrieked again and stumbled away, slowly, slowly, and Titus could've gotten her if he wanted, but now he was frozen there, like in some sort of shock, and he hadn't noticed that his hands and legs were now numb.

The rumbling got louder and closer, and Titus became aware of what was happening as he saw snow rumbling down the mountain. He made no effort to move, for he couldn't, his limbs were numb and stiff and he was immobile.

The snow crashed down on top of him and he let out a yelp as he was buried underneath tons and tons of snow. He was probably 15, maybe 20 feet under. He knew he wouldn't survive.

He began to shiver at the cold, and his breath became shorter and shorter. Soon he would either suffocate or freeze to death.

The temperature was below zero and soon his whole body became numb, turning blue and he was freezing cold.

_I knew I should've taken that jacket off that boy from 5_

As he became colder and colder, his thoughts becoming more jumbled, a small tear slipped from his eyes and fell to the ground, turning the cold hard snow to a bit of mush.

He knew he shouldn't of eaten those people. He knew this was the end. He knew he was bringing shame on his family and his entire district. But instead, he gave a toothy grin.

He didn't regret a thing.

* * *

><p>Yay to Generation Nothing for beta-ing! :D<p> 


End file.
